


warmth

by cherrytequila



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Grinding, M/M, Minor JJP - Freeform, Prince Jackson Wang, Smut, alien jackson, brief mention of alcohol, farmer jaebeom? kind of, god did i miss anything?, handjobs, like there's a brief jjp smut scene but it doesnt really go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/pseuds/cherrytequila
Summary: “Kiss-ing?”“Do you guys not kiss on your planet?”“What is that?”“Well when two people are romantically or sexually interested in each other, they kiss.”“Does this mean you love me?”“Wait what?”Or: After numerous failed attempts in launching his music career, Jaebeom is back home on the farm doing what he hates most, farm work. What he thought was going to be a boring life ahead of him turns into something more when a beautiful alien crash-lands on him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: GOT7 Alive Collection





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to my beta [flo](https://twitter.com/igototseven) for reading and editing my first draft. honestly, I would have cried without you and I'm so grateful you were assigned to me. also big thanks to my other beta [catpeachbunny](https://twitter.com/catpeachbunny) for the advice you gave me, although I wasn't able to incorporate a lot of it due to time constraints :(((
> 
> ANYWAYS if you're reading this, I hope you're able to enjoy what I've cooked up this time!!

_“Stop being so difficult Jaebeom!”_

Jaebeom opens the door out of the farmhouse with his grandfather’s words ringing still in his head. It’s not like he was trying to be difficult. He wanted to be a good grandson, he really did. But going back home to live with his grandparents on the farm after his failed music career is not exactly ideal, so forgive him if he was being a bit pissy. No, he doesn’t want to take over his family’s farm. He wants to sing, perform, and compose. But maybe that was just not meant for him.

A gust of air blows in Jaebeom’s back as the door shuts quietly behind him. He looks over the dark pastures as night sky blankets over the entire land. The farmland outside is quiet, as if they knew he was going to fuck up eventually. Expecting him to come back to their noiseless little home. He shivers as he pulls on his sleeves to cover the rest of his arms and starts to walk towards the wheat fields just sitting a ways out from their farmhouse. Jaebeom doesn’t miss the farm but he has to admit that a lot of good memories came from lying down on the wheat fields, looking at the stars, imagining a future where he doesn’t have to feed livestock every day.

Jaebeom pulls his feet as he trudges through the dirt path. He hears a muted, quivering sound, almost like a strong wind blowing through long grass on sand dunes. He stares into the darkness for a moment and takes a deep breath.

It smells like cow shit.

Jaebeom lets himself fall onto the grass behind him with his arms and legs outstretched. He might be lying on manure but he doesn’t care. The grass feels soft on his exposed skin. Each blade rustling and alive, gently tickling him as if to say ‘welcome back’. Jaebeom closes his eyes and sighs. He hates how homey this feels. Hates how in the back of his mind, there’s a voice saying that this is where he belongs. Hates how the voice might be right.

And then there was light.

A blinding light. Jaebeom’s eyes might be closed but the back of his eyelids look bright orange, as if the light was heading straight towards him. He opens his eyes just in time to see what looks like a large meteoroid hurling down aiming for him. Every instinct in his body is telling him to get up and run but he can’t move. He’s stuck on the ticklish grass, too frightened to do anything.

So this is how it ends? He closes his eyes and thinks about how he still has to apologise to his grandparents for raising his voice at them.

_The meteor is getting closer._

Still has to catch up with his friends here in the countryside.

_The meteor is going to land on him._

Still has to get this cow shit off his cardigan.

The world turns black.

Is this death? It’s a bit warmer than he thought. His life didn’t flash before his eyes but it’s nothing to complain about. If anything, it’s the heaviness that’s kind of uncomfortable. It’s as if there’s a huge bag lying down on his frame. Does this mean he’s in hell where his eternal torture is to literally bear the weight of his sins? Is this supposed to represent his guilt holding him down? That’s kind of lame.

But then Jaebeom feels the weight on top of him start to move and all his other senses start to kick in. He can still feel the grass beneath him and smell the waft of cow shit. He’s still alive.

He puts his arms around the weight and tries to feel for something only to be grabbing two plump globes. The weight on top of him starts to giggle and Jaebeom opens his eyes in shock to see a man staring at him with wide eyes grinning from ear to ear. Jaebeom shifts to stand up in surprise, realising he was essentially groping the stranger’s buttocks. The stranger yelps from Jaebeom’s sudden movement but catches himself easily.

Jaebeom looks around wildly, trying to see where the meteor could have fallen. He thought it had fallen on him, crushing him to death. But instead, there’s a man sitting on the grass smiling dopily at him while he does the mental gymnastics to understand what is going on. Jaebeom looks at the man and sees that he’s wearing red and golden robes with the character ‘王’ embedded on the fabric over his chest. The man is good-looking with slightly tanned skin and chocolate coloured hair swirled perfectly atop his head. Now that Jaebeom is looking closely, the man’s puppy eyes seem to emit a strange glow. What the fuck?

As if he could sense Jaebeom’s distress, the man pulls himself up and walks towards him. The stranger’s robes had jostled from him moving, and now Jaebeom can’t stop staring at his well-defined exposed chest.

“St-Stay back!” Jaebeom yells at the attractive stranger and points at him.

The man stops in his tracks and tilts his head in confusion. He takes his own pointed finger and uses it to touch Jaebeom’s own. He makes a pleased sound and all Jaebeom feels is warmth.

Jaebeom jerks his hand away and the man’s eyes suddenly stop glowing. He drops his hand and pouts at Jaebeom. He opens his mouth and starts speaking a language that sounds foreign to Earth. Jaebeom feels his head start to pound.

Jaebeom doesn’t remember drinking and he’s pretty sure alcohol doesn’t give him hallucinations, but by connecting the dots in his head, it seems that this stranger came from that meteoroid. But that’s ludicrous.

“Who are you?” Jaebeom asks, interrupting what seemed to have been a very passionate speech from the stranger.

The man’s eyes twinkle and he reaches out to Jaebeom’s face. This time, Jaebeom didn’t flinch. He wants to see how this will play out. And truth be told, he didn’t need to flinch because when the man’s palm touches the side of his face, all thoughts of running away dissipates. Jaebeom feels engulfed by this feeling of heat and comfort and the man’s eyes begin glowing again.

“Hello gorgeous,” the man starts, grinning. “Are you my fated one?”

Jaebeom’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he faints.

* * *

When Jaebeom regains consciousness, he sees his grandmother in an animated conversation with the stranger next to his bed. The man is wearing his old hoodie and joggers. He almost looks…cute. But regardless, his grandmother is talking to some interdimensional being so he needs to get her out of here fast. He groans as he tries to sit up on his bed, catching the attention of the two.

“Jaebeom-ah, you’re awake!” his grandmother says as she hurries to his side. “You worried me and your grandfather sick!”

“I’m okay halmeoni,” Jaebeom responds, trying not to glance at the stranger. Jaebeom wonders if the man teleported him to the farmhouse with his alien powers. Did his grandparents think that this man was his friend? “Go back to sleep halmeoni, it’s late.”

“Can’t believe you fainted in the field after throwing that tantrum,” his grandmother smacks his arm. “And when were you going to tell us about your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Jackson here carried you all the way from the wheat fields,” his grandmother scolds into his ear. “He’s such a handsome young man too. You did well this time Beom-ah.”

“I’m still confused,” Jaebeom says as his grandmother stands up to leave.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” his grandmother winks at him. “But you still need to wake up early tomorrow so you can apologise to your grandfather properly.”

With that, she shuts the door behind her and the room is quiet. Jaebeom looks at the corner and sees the stranger smiling shyly at him.

“I hope you’re okay,” he says bashfully, as if he didn’t call him gorgeous just a while ago. “You weren’t conscious for a while and I got scared.”

“Who are you?” Jaebeom calmly asks. The alien doesn’t seem to be hostile and if he heard his grandmother right, he also carried him back home.

“I am your beloved!” the alien says in excitement, bouncing slightly on his heels. “You can call me Jackson.”

Jaebeom eyes the Michael Jackson poster hanging behind the alien and laughs, “You so obviously just got the name from the poster behind you.” He points at it but the alien gets closer and touches Jaebeom’s finger with his own.

“You caught me,” the alien smiles fondly at Jaebeom. “But your human tongue is not able to pronounce my true name so ‘Jackson’ will have to do.”

“Right. Jackson. You quite literally crash-landed on me and I’m still not one hundred percent sure you won’t try to take my brains.” Jaebeom says, taking away his finger. He doesn’t know if the alien is beaming some kind of manipulative aura but anytime this dope smiles at him or touches him, he just feels a great sense of comfort. Warmth rising from his toes to his face. It’s kind of unnerving.

“I thought you humans only had one brain like us?” Jackson tilts his head in confusion. “Also why would I take your brains? I finally found you, my true love. It would be pretty weird if I took your brains.”

Jaebeom brings his palms to his forehead in frustration. His head still hurts and he feels like passing out again but he needs to know exactly what this interloper wants with him. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Calling you what?

“Your beloved. Your fated one. Your true love. Last time I checked, I was still lovingly single.” Jaebeom says. He can hear the muffled sounds of his grandparents snoring from the other side of the corridor. “And you even told my grandmother?”

“I come from a planet of creatures with extrasensory perception,” Jackson explains. His eyes start to glow again and he seats himself on Jaebeom’s bed.

“Extrasensory perception?”

“We have the power of clairvoyance.”

“So you can see into the future and shit?”

“Well not really. We can just perceive and manifest things beyond the bounds of your normal human sensory capabilities.”

Jaebeom blinks.

“Like this,” Jackson says, now holding onto Jaebeom’s thigh with a relaxed grip. “Do you feel that?”

And Jaebeom does. He feels ease and a glowing sensation from where his clothed thigh meets Jackson’s hand. The tension in his shoulders finally relaxing, his wariness of Jackson almost melting.

“We can emit and receive intense emotions from direct contact,” Jackson says, not removing his hand. “I’m just giving you some of my positive ones.”

“But you said you receive intense emotions too? Can you feel what I’m feeling then?”

Jackson pauses, as if he’s hesitant to answer, “Yes, I can. I can feel your frustration and confusion.”

“What does it feel like?”

“It kind of hurts my head a lot.”

Jaebeom slaps Jackson’s hand away from his thigh, “Then why the hell are you touching me?”

“Because you were hurting,” Jackson pouts. And yeah okay he really is adorable. “I don’t want my fated one to be hurting.”

“You’re going to have to explain that to me.”

“On my planet, we find our fated ones by the compatibility of our energies,” Jackson says. “We can receive emotions from the moment we’re born, whether the transferee intends it or not. But we can only deliberately transfer emotions with our fated ones.”

“All my life I thought I was broken,” Jackson continues. “I couldn’t find anyone I can transfer my emotions to. “But then I found you,” Jackson says earnestly. He cups Jaebeom’s cheek with his hand and Jaebeom feels everything. He feels Jackson’s loneliness on his own planet, he feels his fear of being alone slowly melting into relief, and then affection as Jackson smiles adoringly at him. But this cannot be real. He can’t really be implying that Jaebeom really is his soulmate. “My mother, the queen—”

“The queen?” Jaebeom asks in shock. He’s not only dealing with an extraterrestrial being but a royal one at that. “So you’re saying you’re some kind of prince?”

Jackson takes his hand off of Jaebeom’s face and Jaebeom immediately feels empty from the loss of contact.

He sighs, “I am. I hope that doesn’t change how you think of me.”

“Jackson, you should be more worried about me freaking out at the fact that you’re an _alien_.”

“Oh, is that why you fainted?”

“No— I mean yes,” Jaebeom sputters. “Also you can’t just drop in, invade my personal space, tell me that I’m your soulmate, and expect me not to freak out.”

“That’s what my mother said,” Jackson says. “When we used the Royal Locator and saw that my soulmate was on this planet, I got into the transport pod.” He smiles, “I didn’t think I’d find you immediately. But there you were, so beautiful.”

Jaebeom can’t help but blush. “How do you know that I’m your actual fated one?”

“Because you felt it,” Jackson puts out his pointer finger and takes Jaebeom’s hand to do the same. “You felt my energy. The emotions that I was transferring to you.”

“Oh," Jaebeom says. He can't exactly deny that.

“Now I don’t expect you to accept me quickly so I hope that maybe I can stay with you?”

Jackson pulls what seems to be his best puppy eyes and Jaebeom doesn’t know if he has some kind of manipulation power because it’s working so well. He kind of wants to keep this spaceman in his pocket.

* * *

Jackson has been staying with them for a month now, surviving on the farm’s fresh produce and meat. He’s a little shorter than Jaebeom so his clothes don’t fit him exactly right but Jaebeom finds it incredibly endearing nonetheless. Jackson took it upon himself to take up a lot of the farm work, meaning Jaebeom’s grandparents automatically adore him. The farm animals seem to adore him too as the chickens would gather around him during feeding time when they only ever scuttle away when Jaebeom appears. The cows even gently moo at Jackson whenever he walks by and Jaebeom swears he saw the plants waving at Jackson as he waters them.

They’re not the only ones affected by Jackson’s charm though. Jaebeom doesn’t know exactly how much he really believes Jackson’s whole soulmates thing, but he can't deny being attracted to the man. He looks ethereal but he doesn’t mind getting his royal hands dirty with farm work. He listens to Jaebeom and talks about his planet in return. Jaebeom likes Jackson a lot but he does this strange thing he can’t wrap his head around. 

Jackson sleeps on a spare mattress in Jaebeom’s bedroom and right before they would go to sleep, he always makes sure to touch fingertips with Jaebeom. And then he would giggle and blush before finally going to bed. Jaebeom has asked why it was so important but was only met with yet another giggly Jackson. Well, as long as it doesn’t hurt anybody.

They were laying in their beds when Jaebeom feels his phone vibrate with a text message.

_From: Jinyoung_

_To: Jaebeom_

_Hyuuuuuung. Heard you’re back? Why didn't you tell me?_

Jaebeom chuckles. Jinyoung was a friend from his childhood and was the one who encouraged him to leave the farm to pursue his dreams. It’s been a while since he has seen the man. Jaebeom wonders if he’s still that dorky, gangly, skinny teen from his memories.

_From: Jaebeom_

_To: Jinyoung_

_haha yeah!! was kind of hiding out from everyone sorry. how’s everybody?_

_From: Jinyoung_

_To: Jaebeom_

_Why don’t you come to the barn tomorrow night? I’m holding an absolute rager and I want my favourite hyung to be there_

Jaebeom looks over at Jackson to see him already staring back. A smile starts to appear on his face when he sees that Jaebeom noticed him.

“Did something good happen?” Jackson asks.

“Wanna go to a party tomorrow?”

Jackson furrows his brow, “Like a social gathering?”

“Yeah. My friend is holding one tomorrow. Do you want to come with?”

Jackson’s face lights up and he moves to sit on Jaebeom’s bed, “Should I get a ballgown for the event?”

Jaebeom smiles. This man is adorable. So adorable. So it’s not his fault when Jaebeom leans in to kiss him. Jaebeom expected the sparks and the familiar feeling of warmth. What he didn’t expect was the sudden feeling of butterflies running through his system and the whole farmhouse suddenly descending into darkness.

Jaebeom pulls away and tries to see in the blackness. But then Jackson opens his eyes to reveal bright glowing orbs emitting golden light.

“Why are your eyes glowing?” Jaebeom asks in wonder, all thoughts of the sudden blackout going to the back of his mind.

“You touched your lips with my lips," Jackson says, amazed.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that," Jaebeom says. He knows kissing someone without warning is one of the shittiest things you can do to someone and yet, Jaebeom doesn't even know why he did it.

“What was that?” Jackson says, tilting his head in confusion. He does that a lot when asking Jaebeom about human customs.

“You mean kissing?” Jaebeom asks, almost horrified. Does this mean he's Jackson's first ki—

“Kiss-ing?” 

“Do you guys not kiss on your planet?”

“What is that?”

“Well when two people are romantically or sexually interested in each other, they kiss.”

“Does this mean you love me?”

“Wait what?” Jaebeom sits up in surprise. He knows that Jackson is an alien but that is a huge leap to make. “No I’m not!”

“Oh,” Jackson’s glowing eyes start to dim until the room is back to its former darkness. “Then why did you kiss me?”

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to respond to that. He can tell him that he’s sexually interested in him but he doesn’t think that would bode well with the alien when he didn’t even know what kissing was.

“Yah, you lovebirds!” his grandfather yells from outside of the room. “Get the generator going, the electricity doesn’t seem to be coming back on.”

Jaebeom lets out a quick sigh of relief as he gets up from his bed. He’s going to try his best to avoid Jackson’s question for now but he knows it will probably come up again.

_From: Jaebeom_

_To: Jinyoung_

_i’ll come but im bringing a friend_

* * *

The party is going well. Jaebeom hasn’t seen Jinyoung yet but spotted some familiar faces instead and chatted with them. Jackson yelped in excitement as soon as they entered the barn and went exploring on his own. Jaebeom isn’t too worried, he’s a grown man…..he thinks. They haven’t really discussed age yet. Jackson might be an elderly man for all he knows.

Loud laughter cuts through the thumping music and interrupts his train of thought. That laugh sounds familiar. Jaebeom looks at the source of that noise and sees a well-built man staring at him with two cups of alcohol in hand.

“You look stressed,” the man says, offering a cup to Jaebeom. “Care for a drink?”

This man is hot. Like crazy hot. The kind of man that Jaebeom would climb like a tree but something is bothering him. Why does he look so familiar?

“Earth to hyung,” the man tilts his head. God, even the way he moves is hot to Jaebeom. “Are you drunk already?”

It dawns on him, “Jinyoung?”

“The one and only!” Jinyoung grins easily.

“Holy fuck, you got—” 

“Hot?”

“I was gonna say big.”

“But hot too right?”

Jaebeom takes the offered cup and rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

Jaebeom leans on the wall behind him and sips on his drink. Yuck, cheap shit. Jinyoung joins him, watching. The music is so loud that it’s making his skin tingle. He looks around to see familiar bodies grinding on each other. It’s weird to see his old friends all grown up. He left this place and they chose to stay here. He’s kind of embarrassed to be here. He really thought he was going to make it in the city with his music. But here he is, crawling back to his home where it’s safe, doing what he does best. Farm work.

“So where’s that friend of yours?”

“He’s somewhere exploring your barn. He’s new to all this so try not to scare him away.”

“New? He’s a city boy?”

“Kind of.”

Jinyoung scoots closer to Jaebeom until their sides touch, “When I heard that you moved back here, I didn’t think you’d come back with a boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jaebeom says. The side of his body where it meets Jinyoung’s feels warm. Jaebeom can feel his heartbeat pounding all the way to his ears. He never looked at Jinyoung this way before. But things change, Jinyoung’s hot now. Still, there’s a voice in the back of his mind telling him the warmth he gets from Jackson feels way better.

“ _Oh_?” Jinyoung says, his tone suggestive. He turns so that he’s facing Jaebeom, almost cornering him. Jinyoung has gotten handsome too. How the hell does he have sharp and soft features at the same time? “Wanna—”

“Jaebeomie!” 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung both look up to see Jackson with another man in hand.

“This man’s name is Mark and he says he wants to make out with me,” Jackson yanks the man’s arm and grins at Jaebeom. “We are now going to a discreet place where we can do so.”

_Oh._

“Oh!” Jaebeom says, eyeing the man. He’s good-looking and he’s giggling into Jackson’s shoulder. His chest tightens but he can’t stop this wild spaceman from doing anything. “Have fun?”

Jackson nods excitedly and drags the man until they both disappear into the crowd of dancing people.

“Well, he’s certainly something,” Jinyoung says, watching them go.

“He’s nice,” Jaebeom shoves him gently. “Besides, you were saying something?”

The sultry look is back on Jinyoung’s face, “There’s a small shed outside with a comfortable bed. Meet me there in fifteen minutes.”

“Why is there a bed in the shed? And why fifteen minutes?”

“For easy access,” Jinyoung waggles his eyebrows and grins. “And because my condoms and lube are back at the house."

“Groooooss.”

Jinyoung makes a face at Jaebeom with his tongue and leaves the barn. _Whoa,_ Jaebeom thinks to himself as he watches Jinyoung go. _He has an ass now._

Jaebeom is all alone again. Now what?

He downs the rest of his alcohol and starts to wander around the barn. It’s a small barn but the number of people dancing on the balcony and main floor makes it look bigger than it actually is. He remembers coming here as a kid to play spinning tops battle with Jinyoung and now he’s waiting for his childhood friend to bring lube and condoms so they can fuck. Oh how things have changed. He looks up and sees the ladder to the roof. The last time he went up there was when he told Jinyoung he was going to leave for the city. Jinyoung had cried that night and left snot all over his collar while hugging him. Demanding that he promise to come back for him. And now here he is. Not necessarily for Jinyoung, but he's still here nonetheless.

He heads up the stairs and up the ladder. It takes him a while to lift up the hatch but it opens with a creak. Jaebeom climbs out only to see Jackson laying over the man from before. What was his name? Albert? He should look away and go back inside but Jaebeom can’t seem to take his eyes away from the scene. It’s all wet and tongues and Albert is moaning…a lot. Jackson seems to be taking charge of the kiss and from the looks and sounds of it, he’s doing a good job.

But then as if he could read Jaebeom’s thoughts, Jackson pulls away and looks directly at Jaebeom. 

“Jaebeomie!” Jackson smiles and gets off the man to rush to Jaebeom. “Are we going back home?”

Jaebeom is surprised by Jackson’s willingness to just leave. Jackson’s lips are still shiny from the spit and he can see Albert on the tiled roof looking over at them dazed and confused. 

“I just wanted to see the roof since it’s been a while,” Jaebeom says. He doesn’t want to stay here. He needs to get the hell off of this roof now. “Go back to your friend, Jackson. I can see he’s waiting for you.”

He turns to leave but is stopped by Jackson’s grip on his arm. That’s what was missing with Jinyoung. That warmth. But he can feel Jackson’s confusion running through his head. He looks at Jackson’s face just to see him frowning.

“Are you okay Jaebeomie? We can go back home right now if that’s what you want.”

“But your—”

“Mark doesn’t mind,” Jackson turns to the man he was just playing tonsil hockey with. “Do you, Mark?”

“What?” Mark asks, clearly not having heard the entire conversation.

_Oh, so his name is Mark._ Jaebeom was half right with the fact that it was an English name. But no, he doesn’t want to be that person and take Jackson away from this experience. It’s not every day an alien travels to a different planet and makes out with the people residing in that planet.

Jaebeom hears a notification tone from his phone. That’s probably from Jinyoung.

“It’s okay Jackson,” Jaebeom shakes his arm from Jackson’s grip. “I’ll come find you when I want to leave.”

He makes his best smile and leaves before Jackson could say anything. He hopes Jackson didn’t get any weird emotions from the touch just now. The last thing he wants to do is sully his first party on Earth. He was so excited at the thought of wearing casual clothes to a party and he seemed to be enjoying himself with Mark. Jaebeom is not going to allow himself to be the person that ruins that.

So he puts on a brave face and heads toward the shed where a very hot man is waiting for him with condoms and lube. Where he doesn’t have to think about Jackson. Where he will finally get the image of Jackson’s tongue out of his head.

He opens the shed door only to be pushed back against the wall. Jinyoung clutches onto the front of his shirt, breathing into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines into his ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. For you to finally look at me.”

Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung may have had a crush on him but he didn’t know it was to this extent. He closes the door and shuffles them over to lie on the bed. He spreads Jinyoung down and takes a minute to just stare at him. Jinyoung’s face is all flushed with his arms above him. He looks like a rosy masterpiece begging to be ravished. Jaebeom moves to take off his sweater when Jinyoung stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Wait hyung. Kiss me first.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Who is Jaebeom to disobey his command? He leans down and complies. Kisses Jinyoung the way he saw Jackson do it. All wet and tongues. He cups Jinyoung’s face to get deeper and hears himself moan. It’s been so long since he has touched a person like this. He may not feel the same warmth that Jackson had given to him but maybe this will be enough.

But then the door of the shed bursts open with a bang and Jaebeom pulls away from Jinyoung to see Jackson out of breath as if he ran over all the way from the roof. 

“Wh-What are you two doing?” Jackson manages to say. All of the lights in the area go out, Jaebeom can hear the other party-goers groan in disappointment. It sounds like the music has stopped too. He feels someone pull him off Jinyoung and he knows it’s Jackson but he can’t understand why he’s dragging him away so forcefully.

“Yah! Jackson-ah! What’s your deal?” Jaebeom says as they’re finally far away enough from everyone else. 

Jackson lets him go but still has his back facing Jaebeom, “You were on top of that man.”

“Well yeah,” Jaebeom says, making sure his sweater wasn’t rustled too much by Jackson’s grip. “We were kissing. Like you and Mark.”

“But you were on a bed,” Jackson finally turns around, revealing his glowing eyes. “You were going to do something more than that.”

“Yeah. We were probably going to have sex,” Jaebeom says. He hopes that Jackson knows what sex is because he really doesn’t want to explain what that means.

“Do you love him?”

“What? No!”

“So why?”

“Jackson you were literally on top of someone else just a while ago too but you don’t hear me asking you a ton of questions about it.”

“I only kissed Mark so I could gain more knowledge about kissing. I wanted our next kiss to go better.” Jackson says, his eyes returning back to its original colour.

“What?”

“It was so embarrassing when you kissed me on your bed and I was just sitting there, not moving,” Jackson says, shaking his head. "I even made the electricity go out!”

“That was you?”

“Yes," Jackson says dejectedly, looking at the ground.

“Wait so does that mean...the party just now…you did that?”

“Seeing you and that man together...was not good for me,” Jackson rubs the back of his neck. “But now I know the significance of kissing. You only do it with the person you like.”

“But why didn’t the lights turn out when you were with Mark earlier?”

Jackson looks at Jaebeom like he’s an idiot, “Because he’s not you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Figure it out on your own,” Jackson huffs and walks away in the direction of the farmhouse. This has to be the first time Jackson has been upset with him. Jackson is usually so obedient for him that this feels too out of place for Jaebeom. 

“Are you going home, Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“......”

Well there’s nothing Jaebeom can do except follow him.

* * *

_From: Jinyoung_

_To: Jaebeom_

_So sad we were interrupted by the power outage :( but where did you go?_

Jaebeom and Jackson are back in their bedroom and Jackson is still giving him the silent treatment. Jaebeom isn’t used to this. Jackson is usually like an overeager puppy, always pawing at Jaebeom asking him for treats. But now Jackson is just sitting on his mattress, silently staring at the floor. Jaebeom puts his phone away, choosing to ignore Jinyoung’s texts. This was obviously way more important.

“Jackson-ah. Look at me.”

“.......”

“Do you hate me?”

Jackson turns his head to him in surprise, “Why would I hate you?

“Well you’re not talking to me for one”

Jackson winces at Jaebeom’s response and goes back to staring at the floor. Jaebeom for the life of him doesn’t understand why Jackson is so upset with him. It’s not like he did anything wrong. All Jackson saw was him on top of Jinyoung. That’s not any different to what Jackson was doing with Mark. 

But it still felt weird when Jackson caught him. As if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. As if he betrayed Jackson—which is ridiculous. But there is one thing that has been bothering Jaebeom.

“How did you know I was in the shed?”

Jackson is silent for a few seconds before he says, “You were calling out to me.”

“I didn’t say anything?”

Jackson looks at Jaebeom, “You called out my name. I could hear you clearly.”

“Why would I call out your name when I’m with Jinyoung?” Jaebeom asks. Sure he was thinking about Jackson but he never said his name out loud—

Oh.

“You can read my mind now?”

“No. It’s just that we’ve been so connected lately that I don’t have to be touching you anymore to feel loud bursts of energy from you.

“Loud bursts of energy?”

“My energy sensed your desperation for me to come to you. I thought—” Jackson pauses and takes a shaky breath. “I thought you were in trouble.”

That’s why Jackson seemed to be in a hurry when he opened that shed door. He thought Jaebeom needed saving. Jaebeom can’t help but snicker.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You’re like my superman.”

“Super-man?”

“He’s a fictional character with superhuman abilities.”

“Like me with my extrasensory perception!”

Jackson is looking at him and smiling again. The whole world shifts back into place.

“Does superman help the people he loves?” Jackson asks.

“Yup and more.”

Jackson takes Jaebeom’s hand and rests it on his chest, “I’m your superman then.”

A flower blooms in Jaebeom’s chest as the roots grow and take space in his body. He can’t breathe. Is this his own feelings or is Jackson transferring his emotions to him again? Sometimes Jaebeom can’t even tell whose emotions are whose. This man is smiling at him so innocently and Jaebeom wants to taint this white canvas with his colour.

“I want to kiss you,” Jaebeom whispers to the room.

“Then kiss me.”

“Will you make the power go out again?”

“I’ll try my best to control myself.”

_Fuck it_ , Jaebeom thinks, getting off his bed so he can practically launch himself across the space separating him and Jackson. He slams Jackson against his own mattress, ducking his head to kiss him properly. He doesn’t waste any time trying to be gentle, he remembers the kiss Jackson and Mark shared and makes the kiss wet and open right away. The feeling of warmth with a dash of another indescribable feeling is still there. 

Jackson is so obedient. So pliant. His lips part easily, tongue sliding against Jaebeom’s, warm and slick. They’re tangled together on Jackson’s mattress, so close that Jaebeom’s senses are almost overwhelmed by Jackson’s scent. Like pinewood and citrus. He swallows Jackson’s gasp with his mouth, the warmth between them searing and insistent. 

He’s got Jackson trapped exactly where he should be. Right up against Jaebeom.

Jackson is a good kisser, wet and distracting to the point that Jaebeom can barely remember where they are. He turns them around so that Jackson is on top of him. He fills his hands with Jackson’s ass, squeezing it. He never appreciated the plumpness when he touched it the first time they met and now he’s making up for it. His cock is already hard, and he can feel that Jackson is too, his cock pressed up against Jaebeom’s thigh. He’s relieved to learn that Jackson’s cock isn’t some kind of alien tentacle appendage. Not that it would have stopped Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is the one to break the kiss, using his grip on Jackson to adjust him so their cocks grind together through their shorts. Jackson has his head hooked on Jaebeom’s shoulder and Jaebeom turns his head around to give his ear a little kiss, “You feel good baby?”

Jackson moans into the mattress, “I’m not an infant.”

Jaebeom chuckles. He wants to see Jackson’s face so badly. Wants to see if he looks as desperate as he sounds.

“I’m gonna turn us around again, okay?”

“I feel dizzy, Beomie.”

“One last time, I promise.”

Jackson nods slightly and Jaebeom takes it as his cue to turn them around so that he’s hovering over Jackson, “Have you ever had someone do this to you before?”

“I have. A long time ago but it never felt this good.”

“So you’ve never kissed anyone but you have had sex.”

“We don’t kiss on our planet. We—”

Jaebeom grinds his cock against Jackson’s mid-sentence.

“W-We transfer emotions using our fingers.” 

“Is that so?” 

Things start to make sense. Why Jackson was so delighted when Jaebeom pointed at Jackson for him to touch. Why Jackson look overwhelmed every time they touch fingers. All this time Jaebeom had felt bad about abruptly kissing him without permission the first time when Jackson has been indirectly 'kissing' Jaebeom all along. Jaebeom takes a second to look at Jackson. Jackson’s hair is tousled, cheeks pink. He looks thoroughly debauched, and that’s just from a bit of kissing. It’s a difficult sight to look away from. 

Jaebeom wiggles a hand down between their hips, palming at Jackson’s cock. “Try not to cause a nation-wide power outage.”

Jaebeom slips his hand under Jackson’s waistband and grips onto his shaft. Jaebeom glances down to take a quick look to see one of the prettiest dicks he’s ever seen. Though Jaebeom makes sure he keeps that thought to himself. He curls his finger around it properly and tugs it, earning him a loud moan.

This won’t do. Just because his grandparents are deep in slumber, doesn’t mean there’s no chance they won’t be able to hear them. He leans in and collects the rest of Jackson’s moans in his mouth, all sweet and wanting. Jackson pushes himself onto Jaebeom’s hand, desperate to come.

Jaebeom knows Jackson is closing in on the edge and he doesn’t want to be left behind. Jaebeom starts rutting against Jackson’s thick thigh. He’s known that Jackson has a way more muscular build but this is too much. He’s not only sweet but he has to be beautiful too.

And then Jackson comes, white thick ropes spurting out from his cock onto Jaebeom’s hand. Jackson still looks ruined as he tries to steady his breath while Jaebeom continues to rut against him. 

“Did that feel good, Sseunie?”

“Yeah. So good.”

Jackson says a few words in a foreign language which Jaebeom can only assume is his mother tongue. What he says, he doesn’t know but Jaebeom feels warm again. He feels excitement and nervousness bubbling up from his stomach to his chest. He feels made anew, as if his body is reborn. He feels a deep sense of gratitude, a sense of transcendence. He feels love. 

Jaebeom’s hips stutter against Jackson’s thigh as he finally shoots off into his own shorts. “Thank you Jackson.”

He gives him a chaste kiss and Jackson beams. Unbeknownst to them, silent fireworks start to shoot in the sky.

* * *

Jackson doesn’t love him. Jaebeom knows that what he felt last night was Jackson’s emotions transferring to him but he refuses to believe that Jackson is in love with him. It just doesn’t work that way. It just shouldn’t happen. He wonders whether Mark felt that same intense feeling that Jaebeom did. 

They’re near the chicken coop where Jackson is refilling the feeder. Jaebeom knows that Jackson isn’t going to be staying on Earth forever. He has alluded to going back, saying that he’s excited to tell his friends about the human invention of unicycles. But where does that leave them? Jackson has stopped calling Jaebeom his fated one and Jaebeom wonders why that is. Did Jackson realise that Jaebeom was just another ordinary human with nothing to offer? 

Jaebeom wants to ask him so many questions but what comes out is, “Do you plan to go back soon?”

Jackson stops his ministrations and turns to look at Jaebeom, “Yeah I’ve been missing home for a while now.”

“So what’s stopping you from going back?”

“You," Jackson says, giving him a serious look.

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not going to leave my fated one.”

The pet name still sends a tingle of electricity up Jaebeom’s spine despite not hearing it for a while.

“So you’re only here because some fancy computer back on your planet told you I’m your soulmate?” Jaebeom is getting angry now. He’s confused and he wants answers to questions he’s not sure if he’s asking right.

“No! When we first met and our fingers touched—”

“Yeah okay you managed to give me your emotions but that makes no sense in my world. In my world, we don’t end up with the person that can give us emotions. We end up with the person we love.” Jaebeom is yelling now and he can hear the chickens cluck in fear in the coop. Well that’s great. Just when they were able to finally tolerate his presence.

Jackson is quiet, a hurt expression on his face. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to Jackson, but Jaebeom is hurting too.

“I am in love with you,” Jackson says, clutching his own chest for emphasis.

“No, you’re not, Jackson. You think you’re in love with me because your locator told you to. You think you’re in love with me because I happened to be the first human being you saw. You’re not in love with me. You’re in love with the idea of me.”

Jackson’s eyes are glowing again, this time with tears flowing freely down his face. He’s beautiful even when he cries and Jaebeom so badly doesn’t want to get attached. It’s only now that Jaebeom realises that he’s been crying too.

“I’m in love with you,” Jackson repeats. As if saying it again would make it more true in Jaebeom’s ears.

“You’re not.”

“I’m in love with the way you hold so much love for your grandparents,” Jackson’s voice is shaky but his tone never wavering. “I’m in love in the way you take good care of me. I love how you never once belittled me about my ignorance of normal human culture and customs. I love that you make sure I’m never cold. I love that you avoid my touch whenever you feel sad so I don’t have to feel your pain through your skin.”

Jaebeom doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t want to hear how Jackson’s feelings might be real because then he’d have to confront his own. 

“I love the way you kiss me, like I’m something precious to behold.”

“Jackson…”

“I love you Jaebeomie,” Jackson approaches Jaebeom and takes his hand to touch his own chest. The same feeling from last night starts to envelop Jaebeom again. Only this time, his heart is aching. “Please trust that I know my own feelings for you.”

“I don’t want you to be in love with me,” Jaebeom says, feeling his heart ache even more through his connection with Jackson. “I’m a failure Jackson. I came back home because I failed. I really thought I was going to have it all, but I failed. And you deserve more than that.”

“You didn’t fail. You had a minor setback and you came here to find yourself,” Jackson shyly says, toying with Jaebeom’s fingers placed on his chest. “And you also found me.”

“I did find you.” Jaebeom finally smiles, Jackson isn’t aching anymore and is instead emitting waves of reassurance his way. 

“Now, you don’t have to feel the same—”

“I do.”

“Sorry?”

“I feel the same way.”

Because he does love him. He loves this wacky alien prince of his. The prince that made his dreaded stay back home not only tolerable, but exciting. The prince that is constantly in check with Jaebeom’s emotions. The prince that made a home out of himself for Jaebeom. The prince that loves him back.

“You do?” Jackson is yelling excitedly now, the chickens get excited and start to leave the coop to get closer to him. Well that’s just unfair. 

Jaebeom was still pondering how to win back the chicken’s love when he gets crushed into a hug by Jackson, “Beom-ah, I’m so happy.”

Jaebeom knows. He can feel Jackson’s happiness course through his system like a drug and Jaebeom can’t help but get a bit high on it. 

Jaebeom draws back only to hold Jackson’s face in his hands. Jackson is pouting at him with the puppy dog eyes he does so much to get his way and Jaebeom knows exactly what he wants. So Jaebeom gives in and kisses Jackson’s lips. This is his boy after all, and his boy deserves the best.

* * *

Jaebeom is still sleeping when Jackson wakes up. The sun has still yet to rise so the rooster has not woken the entire farm yet. Jaebeom is peacefully snoozing next to him and Jackson can’t help but smile at his love. He moves Jaebeom’s hair away from his forehead so he can get a good look of him properly. Jaebeom never really admits to this but he really is gorgeous. He had hoped Jaebeom was his fated one when he first saw him and he was so incredibly delighted when he did turn out to be the one.

Jackson caresses Jaebeom’s cheek and is overwhelmed by his love for this man. He loves this man and this man really loves him back. Jackson pictures a future with him whether they either stay on the farm and raise an entire army of chickens or they go to the city where Jaebeom told him the buildings light up like stars. No matter where their paths go, Jackson is confident they’ll be together.

_My sweetness._

Jackson’s heart drops, it’s his mother. She’s communicating with him with a telepathic link.

_My sweetness, do you hear me?_

“Yes mother, what is it that you need?”

_There was an error, my darling. We found your true fated one._

“My true fated one?”

_Yes! Really quite an understanding fellow! They’re right here waiting for you to come back._

“Mother, what are you talking about? Jaebeom is my soulmate.”

_Oh dear. Don’t tell me you really fell for a human?_

“....”

_What is his role on Earth?_

“He’s a musician, mother!”

_So you’re saying he’s nothing but a jester made to entertain other humans._

“No mother! He’s—”

_Sweetness, you are testing my patience. I’m sending in a pod right now and will be forcibly removing you from that dirty planet._

“I am in love with him. He might not be my fated one according to the locator but I know in my heart that we belong together.”

_I know you’re able to transfer your energy onto him but can he do the same to you?_

“Well he’s human and that shouldn’t matter!”

_But that’s precisely the point. He’s human. He can never bond with you as intensely as our kind._

This is bad. His mother is getting more agitated and it looks like he’s going to be teleported away any moment now. He moves to wake up Jaebeom only to find his body stiff, as if frozen in time.

_Don’t bother sweetness. I’ve stopped time for easier transportation._

“At least let me say goodbye.”

_That’s enough out of you!_

His mother’s voice bellowed. Although she was talking to him with the telepathic link, the room shook from the timbre of her voice.

A bright beam shoots out from the roof and before Jackson could even give Jaebeom a kiss goodbye, he’s gone.

The play button on time is pressed and the Earth is animated again. People have gone back to giving life, having their life taken away, falling in love, falling out of love. And Jaebeom is in his bed, having a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

It takes three months for Jaebeom to finally give up searching for Jackson.

Three agonising months spent wondering whether Jackson was hurt somewhere or whether Jaebeom did something wrong to scare Jackson away. Three months of his grandparents giving him pitying looks whenever he comes home with no bubbly alien by his side.

It’s been eleven months since then. Life has been fine. It took a while but Jaebeom adjusted quite nicely. Jackson only stayed on Earth for a month after all. _It’s not like you actually grew attached to the alien_ , he tells himself to feel better. But sometimes when he’s alone in his room with only the silence and cold of the night to accompany him, he recollects that afternoon where they exchanged ‘I love you’s. He hates himself for not saying it more often to Jackson, for saying it so late. His grandparents never mention Jackson’s name anymore. Instead, they hug him in silent comfort, hoping that the pain will ease away little by little.

And it kind of worked. He has this friends with benefits situation with Jinyoung that’s been working out nicely, the harvest has been good this year, and he just got a job offer as an assistant producer in Seoul after sending a mixtape to that company without serious thought. He was over the moon when he got the email announcing his acceptance and he could tell his grandparents were truly proud of him.

Jackson was right. What happened before was just a setback. He just wishes that Jackson was here. He promised him a city of twinkling lights and fast cars. He can only hope that wherever he is, Jackson is safe.

“Are you all packed up?”

Jaebeom turns to face Jinyoung, “Yeah. I’m set to go.”

Jinyoung’s face crumples and catapults himself into Jaebeom's arms. “You’re leaving me again.”

Jaebeom laughs and hugs him around his waist. “You were the one that encouraged me to leave, Jinyoung-ah. Come to the city whenever you miss me.”

“But that’s all the time!” Jinyoung sobs into his shirt. 

Jaebeom pats his head, hoping to calm him down. Jaebeom loves Jinyoung but he will never love him the way Jinyoung wants him to. Maybe Jinyoung can finally move on this time. 

Jinyoung pulls away from Jaebeom and sniffs, “Are you heading to the bus now?”

“I actually have to head somewhere first.”

“I’ll see you?”

“You’ll see me.”

Jinyoung gives him a strained smile and leaves Jaebeom alone with his bags in front of the farmhouse. Jaebeom has already said his goodbyes to his grandparents so there’s only one thing left to do. 

Jaebeom pulls his feet as he trudges through the dirt path. The same muted, quivering sound is back, as if saying goodbye to an old friend. He takes a deep breath.

Yup. Still smells like cow shit.

Jaebeom lets himself fall on the grass behind him with his limbs outstretched. There’s no manure under him. He thinks. The grass feels damp on his exposed skin. Each blade wet and comfortable, making space for him as if to say ‘we’ll miss you’. Jaebeom closes his eyes and sighs. He remembers when he hated this. When he felt as if the grass and wind were mocking him for crawling back home with only failures behind his name. 

But it’s not the same anymore. He has a future now. He knows where he’s going as opposed to years ago when he had a vague idea. He knows he’s going to be happy but it still feels so cold. He closes his eyes and dreams of warm hands and unconditional love.

And then there was light.

Jaebeom refuses to open his eyes. Not this time. He will not get his hopes up again. Besides, it’s broad daylight. Maybe the sun decided to be brighter at this very moment for no reason. Jaebeom will stay stubborn and that’s it.

Something lands on Jaebeom, pulling a soft ‘oomph’ out of him. Jaebeom recognises this weight but he still refuses to open his eyes. It might just be an abnormally large chicken. 

“Jaebeomie?”

Oh wow, Jaebeom is hearing things now because the large chicken on top of him just said his name. The chicken kind of sounds like Jackson.

“Jaebeomie!! It’s you!” The figure on top of him says, hugging his form. Jaebeom is not opening his eyes. No way. This is just a lucid dream about a large chicken. 

“Jaebeomie? Are you dead?” The voice yells into his face, two very human-like hands cup Jaebeom’s face to squeeze his cheeks. “Did I kill you?”

Tears start to land on Jaebeom’s face and Jaebeom decides that this is enough. He has to get up anyways, his bus should be leaving soon. Jaebeom opens his eyes not to see a very large chicken, but a teary-eyed Jackson with a red veil covering half his face.

“You’re alive!” Jackson proceeds to smother Jaebeom’s face with kisses of gratitude. “You’re alive Jaebeom-ah!”

“Wait what’s happening?” Jaebeom says, still confused as to what’s going on. Jackson is here? On top of him? Jaebeom dreamt of this happening more times than he’d like to admit but this can’t be real. “You left me.”

Jackson straightens his back so that he’s sitting comfortably on Jaebeom’s crotch. He’s wearing a red ball gown that matches his veil as if he was in a funeral held for the queen of hearts. He looks ethereal.

“I didn’t leave you. I was kidnapped!”

“Kidnapped?”

“My mother forced me back home without letting me say goodbye to you,” Jackson says, his voice wobbly like he’s going to start crying soon. “I cried for 982 satellite-leaps straight.”

“Oh Jackson,” Jaebeom says. The thought of Jackson crying when all this time Jaebeom thought he chose to leave didn’t sit right in his chest. Also, is satellite-leaps a measurement of time?

“My mother forced me to undergo suitor training for my wedding day and—”

“Wait, wedding day?”

“My mother swore up and down about how she found my true fated one and that you were just a fake!”

So Jackson had a person to be engaged with back on his planet. And Jaebeom was the chump that really believed that the cosmic energies decided that they really belonged with each other.

“Today was my wedding day and I finally meet this so-called fated being of mine,” Jackson continues, each word a stab to Jaebeom’s chest. “And I could tell right away that they weren’t my fated one at all!”

“Hold on, what?”

“So I told my mother that I’m coming back down here once and for all. She would apparate me back to my room whenever I tried to escape, but this time she didn’t even try,” Jackson grins. “I think she knows now that I can only be truly happy with you.”

Does this mean what he thinks this means?

“Are you staying here with me? Permanently?”

“Yes!” Jackson beams. Oh how he misses that smile and puppy dog eyes.

Jaebeom gets one arm around his neck and pulls Jackson on top of him, his veil taken off.

It’s that warmth again. That sweet and gentle warmth that he misses so much. His spaceman really is back. He squeezes Jackson tighter against his body.

“Jaebeomie, I can’t breathe.”

“Too bad because I’m never letting you go. I was devastated when I found out you had disappeared,” Jaebeom says, still gripping onto Jackson. “I thought I had done something to scare you off.”

“What?!” Jackson tries to lift himself up off of Jaebeom but Jaebeom makes good on his promise to not let go. “Why would you think that when you’ve been nothing but perfect to me.”

“I wasn’t perfect”, Jaebeom mumbles.

“You were,” Jackson says. “And I’m staying here to start that chicken army with you.”

“That’s not going to happen Jackson. I accepted a job in the big city as an assistant producer,” Jaebeom says, not being able to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Do you want to come with or do you want to stay with halmeoni and harabeoji?”

“Of course I’m coming with you! Will there be a lot of lights?”

“As many as the sky’s stars.”

Jaebeom’s love for this man is so immense, he can’t possibly hold it in. He feels what seems to be a dam in his heart break down, bursts of energy seem to shoot out of him. Jaebeom has never felt this before. Jackson stiffens against his body and sits up again, he touches Jaebeom’s chest.

“You're...transferring your energy to me?” Jackson says, groping around his chest. This would normally make Jaebeom feel ecstatic but he’s just as bewildered as Jackson. Because he does feel himself shooting energy onto Jackson. It’s a weird feeling, like he’s intrinsically bonded with Jackson. 

“I definitely am.”

“Holy fuck.” Jackson says in bewilderment and before Jaebeom can ask him where he learned that expression, he’s being kissed thoroughly. 

Silent fireworks start to explode in the sky as they pull away from each other.

“I love you, Jaebeomie.”

“I love you too, my superman.”

They’ll have to talk about Jaebeom’s sudden abilities some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this fic felt unusually short, you are absolutely right. I didn't think I'd find a job this quickly after landing in HK so my plan to make this fic longer fell through. I really hope to expand on this with how they even fell for each other in the first place and even about Jaebeom's newfound superpowers. Maybe in the future!! Do tell me what you think!!


End file.
